In hydrocarbon production, wellbores are formed to produce hydrocarbons. Drilling, operating, and maintaining wellbores includes placing tubular members within the wellbore. For example, casing can line the wellbore in certain configurations. In some instances, production tubing is also used in lieu of or in addition to the casing. During the drilling process, a drill string made up of metal piping is also extended into the wellbore. In some instances, a metal tubular needs to be removed from a wellbore. For example, in situations where a drill pipe gets stuck or production tubing needs to be replaced. In such situations, the tubular can be milled, ground away, or both. Such a process involves breaking, cutting, grinding, or shaving the tubular into small pieces to ease removal.